Ultramarine blue is a common pigment which appears to be a suitable standard primarily for the time-domain EPR. However, it is still unclear whether the EPR lineshape is determined by relaxation only. Here we utilize 95 GHz EPR from 3 to 300k to check different hypotheses for the EPR lineshape.